Toukiden 2
Toukiden 2 (討鬼伝2) is the third main installment of the Toukiden series. It was first announced to the public on stage at the SCEJA Press Conference 2015. The series's developers return. Kenichi Ogasawara is the general producer, Takashi Morinaka is the producer and Kazutoshi Sekiguchi is the director. Hidari continues to be the main character designer. The Treasure Box edition features an artbook, a soundtrack CD, character clear files, and a download code for Tokitsugu armor sets. The GameCity and Amazon sets include the Treasure Box bonuses, Slayer key charms, two clear files, and a code for a Nyabraham Linnyahn soul. Plot This game's setting takes place two years after Kiwami. Demons have engulfed all of Nakatsu Kuni with a peculiar miasma, and the Slayers are expected to combat the threat. Somewhere within the world lies a dark secret and a giant threat from the Meiji period. The protagonist for this game is a Slayer who fought in the defenses of the "Awakening". They wandered into a dimensional portal during the fighting and emerged into the current setting as an amnesic at Mahoroba Village, a village west of Utakata that was surrounded by a mysterious power during the "Awakening". Gameplay *World exploration has shifted to be open world. Mahoroba Village serves as the game's primary hub. *Combat has been altered to be seamless encounters that happen anywhere in the field. *"Demon Hand" is a new secondary feature for traveling and fighting giant demons. The invention can hook onto objects or minor demons to quickly close distances or destroy obstacles. Against giant demons it can do the following: stun them, lock onto a specific body part or completely obliterate a demon's body part(s). *Players have a new faster running ability. *Mitama have a new Control (繰) property that temporarily manipulates demons. They have new portraits and can be equipped on the Demon Hand and armor. *Medium sized demons have been added; they are the middle ground between common and giant ones. *Every weapon has updated actions added to their movesets. New weapons include the sword and shield and the trick whip. *New customization options are available for protagonists. *A day and night system is included. *Downloadable content will include new Mitama and equipment. Characters The entire cast from the previous game returns. This page will only list new additions. Slayers *Doctor *Tokitsugu *Gwen *Benizuki *Homura Giant Demons *Shinragou *Kashiri Related Media This is one of the titles present at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2015 booth. It was given a staged introduction September 17. A closed thirty-two person trial is being held March 26. Interested players can register for consideration until February 28. Studio 4°C is creating an animated feature and manga of the game. The manga serialization will be published by Dengeki Maou on June 27, 2016 issue; the artists are Tousen, Yu Hijikata, and Yoshisada Tsutsumi. Another Nico Nico Seiga Mitama design contest will be held March 23~May 8 with the winning contestant having their entry appear in the game. Gallery Gwen Fan Art (TKD2).jpg|Fan art from Gwen's voice actor, Shoko Nakagawa External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *Inside Games interview __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games